


Disney Princess: The Vampire Curse

by superkoola



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: *Based on the film The Little Vampire.* 9 year old Keva Hawkins and her older brother were dropped off at their grandparents' farm while their mother was going through a divorce. Keva was always into vampires, and had always dreamed of becoming one. Her grandparents didn't mind, but her brother did get annoyed by this. Regardless, she had a quiet, yet nice time there, until one night, where she accidentally met something thought to be only myth; a vampire. She grew a bit frightened at first, but upon seeing that this vampire, Ariel, was not the type of vampire she expected, she was able to form her first friendship with her. Later on, she met the rest of Ariel's friends, and learned of how they're cursed to be such monsters, and how they're being hunted by a dangerous man. How will she help free her new friends from their curse and a vampire hunter?





	Disney Princess: The Vampire Curse

It was completely dark in the streets of Studley Common near Green Lane, England. This is a rural part of the country, with farmlands stretching for miles. Many of these fields are built for livestock, while others are for crops, such as corn and wheat. The owners of such fields would normally be in their homes, asleep to get ready for the next day.

However, for one farm owner…things are getting quite hectic.

* * *

In one of the farms, some of the owners' horses began to grow restless in their stables. They've sensed something unusual nearby, and they didn't like it. The ruckus has awoken the nearby farmer, who groaned as he stood up and walked to the window. He was 56 years old, and has several wrinkles along his face, but still carries a well-built shape in his body thanks to all these years of handling his horses.

"Ngh…what is going on?" he mumbled to himself as he looked out his window to see the horses neighing in fright. He sighed in frustration as he walked back inside. His wife, who was sleeping right next to him, sat up as she rubbed her eyes. She was younger than him, and unlike him, sports brown hair tied to a bun to help her sleep more comfortably.

"What's wrong with the horses?" she asked, looking at them. The man shook his head with another sigh. "Rats…those little rodents are always a bother for the horses. Always spooking them for no reason." He said as he walked towards a rifle, before he picked it up. The wife raised a brow.

"Can't we just call an exterminator?" she asked. The man shook his head. "Those cost money. We don't have a lot, remember?" he asked. The wife shook her head as she remembered. "Of course…*sigh* I hope Amanda doesn't wake up from this." She said as the husband opened the door and walked down the hall.

"Why do these things always come to our stables and make a ruckus? This is the 3rd time this has happened this week." He grumbled as he trudged down the stairs. He wasn't paying attention to a door opening nearby, and a little girl's head poked out. This girl is 9 years old, with short brown hair in curls, and is wearing a peasant's clothing for her age. This was their daughter, mentioned by the wife to be named Amanda. She had awoken from the horses outside, and immediately figured out why they were so panicky. With a sigh, she walked back into her room, closed the door and went to her window to see her father in action.

* * *

_It was supposed to be so simple!_

_It was supposed to be quick and quiet!_

Back outside, there is something hanging from the top of the stables. It appeared to be a bat of some sort. The bat looked on at the stables as the man came out with his rifle. It shook its head in shame.  _"Well done, Ariel! Now you'll go hungry!"_  the bat, apparently named Ariel, thought to herself, before she used the hooks on the tip of her wings to climb across the ceiling in order to sneak out without being seen.

" _There won't be any other animals to drink from miles! I don't know where my friends are, and I'm_ _ **still**_ _nowhere close to getting any blood for me to think clearly before I…"_ the bat thought to herself, as she couldn't talk, before it paused. _"Go into a bloodlust…"_  she then shuddered briefly, trying to get ahold of herself.

As she crawled to the surface, she looked around, trying desperately to find anything to drink from. Then, its sensitive nose picked up another scent. A more…alluring scent, coming from the house. Ariel turned to the house and sets her eyes on the little girl looking outside, watching her father looking at the stables. The bat frowned.

" _Oh no…please don't make me do this…"_  Ariel thought to herself as the enticement from the girl began to grow stronger and more enticing. Ariel looked around again, hoping for any sort of salvation for her, saving herself from having to do a risky thing.

Sadly, salvation did not arrive, and before long, the bat eventually gave in.  _"*sigh* Oh no…please forgive me, Lord…"_  she said to herself as she noticed the girl rubbing her eyes. Quickly taking the opportunity, the bat took off and quickly flew towards the open window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda was still looking out at the stables, waiting for her father's rifle to go off. So far, nothing has happened. But Amanda knew better; the rats that come here frequently are slowly getting smarter by hiding in places very few would think a rat would hide in, or burrowing. She rubbed her eyes, beginning to lose interest in the scene.

Suddenly, she heard flapping wings above her, and she snapped her head up and saw a large bat flying into the room. She was so stunned by the bat that she couldn't scream; she could only gasp. The bat then suddenly turned around, and straightened itself like a human. The girl looked on in confusion, before a brief flash of light suddenly emits from the bat.

Amanda blinked and she rubbed her eyes as she groaned. She then heard a series of steps approaching her gently. It sounded like someone walking on heels. The steps stopped right in front of her, and she felt something leaning close to her.

"Hello." A quiet, calm voice said. Amanda moved her hands out of the way, and her eyes caugh…something unusual, and even frightening.

In front of her is a girl, 16 years old with long, thick red hair and bright red lips. She wears a pink and white gown, silver barrettes in her hair, and pearl white earrings. Amanda gasped slightly and took a step back. This is Ariel; a vampire.

"H-How did you get inside?" she asked fearfully, pointing at her. Ariel shrugged with a giggle. "Um…" she began, trying to think of an answer. Amanda however, wasn't going to wait for an answer. Instead, she remembered that there was a bat that flew inside, and how there was a brief flash of light from where the bat was at one point.

Immediately, she put two and two together, and her eyes widened as she took in another gasp. "V-Va…Vam…" she stuttered. Ariel gasped, and immediately covered her mouth just as Amanda was about to scream. "No, no! It's okay! Yes, I'm a vampire, but I won't drain you completely!" she said, revealing what she actually is.

This does not soothe Amanda, as she struggled to get free of her grasp. Ariel gritted her teeth in fear, quickly thinking of something to calm her down. Ariel then cupped her chin with her free hand, and forced Amanda to look at her.

"Look me in the eye." She commanded as her eyes began to change to a bright, golden color. Amanda instinctively looked at her eyes, and she felt something entering her mind. She has no idea what it is, but it's making her body more sluggish.

"There we go…keep looking me in the eyes." She said, and Amanda's mind began to lose control. No matter how much she tried, her body just relaxed. In the end, Amanda lost control of her mind and body, and she is now without will and free for the older girl to control.

Ariel looked outside and saw that Amanda's father is still in the stables. With a sigh of relief, she then turned to Amanda and began to speak.

"I just need some blood from you, just enough for me to last." She began, before she leaned closer to Amanda's face. "Don't worry, I won't kill you…I would never hurt, nor kill a child. I'll only take enough to make you sleep. Please don't scream." She instructed. Amanda just looked at nothing, as she was in the older girl's mind control, but she did respond with a monotone, "Yes."

Ariel gave a happy smile, before she moved her shirt and head aside, exposing her pulse point on her neck. The older girl wrapped her arms and her, puller her closer as if to hug her, leaned into her neck and took in a deep breath, taking in the smell. The scent from Amanda's blood gave off a pleasant scent, and Ariel licked her lips slightly.

Soon, her mouth opened, and her jaws tensed. Seconds later, two elongated canines grew from her upper jaw, the rest of her teeth growing sharper like a shark. Ariel's jaw opened wider as she leaned towards the neck, the fangs touching the pulse point of her neck.

_**Crunch!** _

The fangs sunk into the flesh, and blood soon began to flow to the older girl's mouth. However, Ariel did not receive any pleasure from the taste. While her eyes are closed, her face carries a sorrowful look as she drank Amanda's blood.  _"I'm so sorry…"_  she thought to herself. Thankfully, Amanda is still at a trance, so she isn't feeling any pain, which puts her mind at ease.

The feasting didn't last long however; after fifteen seconds went by, the older girl's enhanced hearing picked up her father returning from the stables. Ariel's eyes widened as she immediately pulled back from feeding and licked the two holes with her tongue. Her kind's saliva has healing properties, for the bite mark soon began to disappear in a matter of seconds. Ariel then looked her in the eyes again.

"This is all a dream to you. Go back to bed and pretend like nothing happened. By morning, you'll be free from my trance." She instructed, her eyes turning a golden color once more. Amanda nodded solemnly as she walked to her bed, and tucked herself in. Ariel nodded as she climbed out of the window and transformed back into her bat form before flying off into the night.

Eventually, her father came inside to check if his daughter has awoken. Thankfully, she wasn't. With a soft sigh, he smiled at her sleeping form, before leaving the room to go back to his bed, not knowing of the traces of blood that have spilled on the girl's shoulder when the older girl bit her.

* * *

Back outside, Ariel continues flying across the sky as she searches for a place to hide in. She barely got enough to keep her satiated for a few hours, but she could sense the approaching sunlight. It was 6 in the morning, and nighttime was fading away.

" _I've gotta hurry. Come on, Ariel. Where can you hide in such a crowded place like this?"_  she asked to herself as she picked up the pace.

After a few minutes of flying, she discovered another barn. Using her enhanced vision, she got a good look at what was inside; crevices that lead away from the sun and enveloped in complete darkness.  _"Perfect!"_  she cheered in her mind once more, before flying to her direction.

Unfortunately, the sun was already beginning to rise by this point. Ariel felt a burning sensation on her back, and she screeched in pain.  _"Aaah!"_  she cried before looking back, seeing the rising sun. Widening her eyes, she made a beeline for the barn.

As she flew towards her sanctuary, the pain began to grow stronger. The bat flinched in agony, but it kept going, flying as fast as her wings could carry her. Smoke was beginning to billow from her body, making her grit her teeth.

Luckily for her, Ariel managed to reach the barn, and with immense speed, flew inside and towards a nearby crevice. It was too small to fit her bat form, but Ariel didn't worry. She instantly disappeared into a cloudy mist, before it seeped inside the crevice.

Inside was rather big for her human form, and she morphed back into her beautiful form. But luck wasn't so kind on her; it's still a bit crammed, so Ariel had to practically force herself to fit inside, leaving her in a near ball-like position. But for now, it will protect her until later tonight.

Ariel then looked at her back, which was stinging in pain, and there are burn marks on her back. Only for a few moments of course, before her unnatural healing caused the injury to disappear in a fraction of second. Ariel sighed in relief before she sat there, crouched up in-between the walls, waiting for sunlight to fade in.

Her ears detected mooing from the outside. There are dairy cattle nearby. She sighed in relief for a moment, but then grew a frown once more. "*sigh* Where are you, girls?" she asked to herself, as a tear began sliding down. She had missed her vampire friends; they are all she had when she became cursed to be a vampire, and thanks to a secret vampire hunter, she had lost track of them. Now, she roamed around the farmlands of England, hoping to find them one day and be reunited with her family, the only ones she had left.

"Belle…Jasmine…and Rapunzel…" she whimpered, listing the names of her best friends out of the entire group. "I hope you three and others are okay…please come find me…" she whimpered again one last time, before she began to cry, covering her face to muffle her cries.

After a few minutes of crying, she soon began to grow tired, and before long, she fell asleep, waiting for the day to end. However, the day she arrived at the farm, was also the day she will make a new best friend…one who's…quite inquisitive with vampires like her…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here!**

**I know, I know. "What? Another vampire story? How much more can he do?" Yes, I'm a fan of vampires. I've always found them interesting and fascinating to me, almost as much as dinosaurs. The only difference being one is mythological, and the other is real. Well, vampires actually** _**are** _ **real; you can find them in Mexico, Central and South America.**

…

…

…

**Bonus points to anyone who got the joke!**

**Anways, so yes, I've decided to do another story with the Disney Princesses. But this time, a vampire story based on a childhood film of mine that I LOVED: The Little Vampire (2000) by Uli Edel. An underrated and overlooked gem of a vampire movie. I used to watch that movie religiously when VHS tapes are a thing (Geez, time** _**fleeeew** _ **), and I've always wanted to do something similar to this. Given the fact that there are no other stories like this, I figured "Why not?" and…well, write this!**

**Hope you enjoy it and stick around for more if you're interested!**


End file.
